Broken Dreams
by Blood-Smeared Shuriken
Summary: Gaahina and onesided NaruHina. Two part story. Hinata faces an awful truth and then finds comfort in unlikely arms.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I also don't own the song "Am I Not Pretty Enough" by Kasey Chambers (thank god) and can I just add that I would **never EVER **listen to Kasey Chambers of my own free will. I just heard it ages ago in a shopping centre oddly enough and because I can always remember the words of songs and nothing to do with my maths homework, it's been stored away in my head until the day where it bounced out and made me think, HEYYYYYYYYY _so_ Hinata!!!!!

A/N// Okay, this is a Hinata and Naruto song fic just a-brimful of angst and misery. I'm planning on having a sequel where Gaara comes in and cheers poor old Hinata up, because I just can't stand the idea of Gaara and Hinata not being together.

Oh, and I modified the words a little to fit to the whole Hinata thing.

It's also ridiculously short because I had to get of the computer really early, and I also wanted to get onto my happy little sequel.

Also there isn't much of the song in there. It probably shouldn't even be called a song fic cos I only included the chorus, which was the only bit I could remember like utterly precisely.

Broken Dreams

Part One – Heartbroken

_Am I not pretty enough?_

_Is my heart too broken?_

_Do I cry too much?_

_Is it cos I'm not outspoken?_

_Don't I make you laugh?_

_Should I try it harder?_

_Why do you see right through me?_

Hinata banged her hand furiously into the rough bark of a nearby tree, tears streaming down her face. The thick bark split the knuckles of her hand, so, when her tears dripped down onto her closed fist, they mingled with her red, red blood.

She barely felt the pain, compared to her heart having shattered into a million pieces inside of her, the feeling of her hurt hand was absolutely nothing. She fell sobbing to the base of the tree, closing her eyes and just sobbing painfully.

Why, why, why?!

Why had Naruto turned her down and run of with that stupid Sakura instead? Hadn't she, Hinata, always been there for Naruto? She'd even offered to let Naruto copy from her in that stupid Chuunin exam four years ago, when she knew that is she was caught, she would've been kicked out of the exam. She'd risked so much for him so many times since then, and he'd never thanked her. It'd been like she had just been some weird chick who turned invisible when she wasn't being of use.

Rain streaked down from the wintry sky, washing the blood from her hand and plastering her hair and clothes to her. She closed her eyes, feeling the most amazing pain rip through her as she finally faced facts.

Naruto didn't love her the way she had him for so very long. He didn't love her and he never would. She'd just have to be brave and try to be happy for Sakura and Naruto…

She gave a hysterical little giggle. Like that was gonna happen anytime soon. She'd just have to pretend until the feelings turned real. After all Naruto and Sakura were her friends. She couldn't stay mad at them for too long…

But for now she was going to cry her heart out until she felt numb enough to deal with all of this. She was sixteen years old and all her hopes and dreams for the future (namely becoming Naruto's wife) had been shot down in one tragic second. She leant her head against the tree trunk and wept bitter tears for a time that seemed like hours on end.

Finally she had no tears left and just slumped there, hugging the tree and feeling utterly empty of everything that made her Hinata. She felt… broken.

The rain continued to fall.

There was a soft rustle of leaves behind her. She didn't bother to lift her head. Whoever it was they could just go away. She wanted to have her mental breakdown in peace.

"Hinata?" The voice was soft and all too familiar. She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and sighed, luxuriating in that simple touch. She thought bitterly that that proved how utterly desperate to feel a guy's touch she was … she didn't even _like _Gaara…

To be continued…


	2. Rebuilt

Broken Dreams

Part Two – Rebuilt

Gaara stared down at the miserable Hyuga at his feet. He sighed and ran a hand through his thick, dark red hair. He really didn't have a fucking clue why he was here (actually he did, but he didn't want to think about it – he still had hopes that those feelings would go away if he ignored them long enough). He'd just seen Naruto and Sakura kissing in a courtyard and had seen Hinata's stricken face as she watched them. She'd run from the courtyard and he'd felt compelled to find her. It had taken hours – she'd run deep into the forest surrounding the Village Hidden in the Leaves, so deep that he'd actually had to use a Jutsu to track her down, in the end.

"Hinata," he said her name again. "Can you just get up? Please?"

This time she actually replied him. "L-leave me alone," she gasped through tired sobs and shudders. "I j-just wanna be alone…"

Gaara dropped to his knees beside her, not quite sure of what he was doing but knowing that he couldn't just leave her here like this. He reached out and tentatively wrapped his arms around her shivering body, pulling her away from her tree and up against him.

She shoved at him for a second, wriggling and trying to get free, but when he just held her tighter, she gave up and collapsed sobbing against his shoulder. He hesitantly patted her back, totally lost as to what he should be doing here. He'd never had anybody start crying all over him.

Slowly she stopped sobbing and just leaned against him, totally exhausted. He held her close, not sure if he should be saying something, but knowing somehow that for now just holding her would probably be enough. Soon though she lifted her head and glared at him. "D-didn't I t-tell you to leave me _alone_?" she snarled in a totally not-Hinata type voice. Gaara couldn't help but smile, just a little.

"Uh, yeah, but when do I ever listen to anyone?"

"Never," Hinata said bitterly. "You c-can let go of me n-now." She shoved at his chest, trying to wriggle free. Gaara just tightened his arms around her. "I don't listen to anyone, remember?" he reminded her.

She swore at him. Gaara stared at her in amazement, then burst out laughing.

Hinata grouchily thumped him on the chest, furious that he was laughing at her, but somehow still loving the sound of his laughter anyway. It was weird. She guessed it was because she absolutely never heard him laugh, like, ever, before.

When Gaara finally got his mirth under control she shoved him again. "W-will you please let m-me go n-now?" she asked him, suddenly just wanting to get away from him and his far too nice sounding laugh. She could feel a blush beginning. She didn't want to be around when it arrived in all its crimson glory. Gaara just shifted her slightly to one side though, pulling her closer, if that was possible.

"I don't want to," he muttered in her ear, feeling his heart beginning to speed up, the way it did when he was in a battle, kill or be killed type scenario. But this wasn't a battle – it was much, much more dangerous.

He felt Hinata go still. "D-did you j-just s-say w-what I think you d-did?" she said, stuttering even more than usual.

"Depends what you think I said," he replied evasively, suddenly scared stiff that she'd keep trying to shove him away. He didn't think he could stand rejection at this point.

He'd felt… strange about her for so long, keeping his weird feelings a secret, that it was terrifying to finally have them out in the open. "W-what do you m-mean by that, Gaara?" she asked him, her voice soft.

Gaara took a deep breathe. "Look, I know that you're still kinda in love with Naruto," he began. "But I sort of care about you myself. So if feeling bad about him is gonna make you come out here and hurt your hand cos you're so upset, then I'm sorry but I'm gonna kill him. Cos I sort of love you…" It occurred to the young ninja that he wasn't really making much sense. But it didn't seem to matter. She lifted her chin and looked up at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

Gaara froze. She had the power right here to either make him ridiculously happy or shatter his heart into a zillion pieces.

She smiled and Gaara waited, terrified in a way that he had never been before. He thought faintly that there was a reason he'd sworn to never love again – because the emotion had wayyyyyyyyy too much power over him…

"Gaara I just realized something." He waited breathless.

She laughed and leaned upwards to kiss him. It was all the answer he'd ever need.


End file.
